


Somebody's Sleeping in My Bed

by lolita_iori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Beds, Boyfriends, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Overworking, Plushies, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolita_iori/pseuds/lolita_iori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho comes home to a sleeping Aiba Masaki and... something or someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Sleeping in My Bed

Sho shut the bedroom door softly behind himself as he tiptoed into the small room after a long day full of meetings and interviews. He slid the closet door open as gently as possible so as not to disturb the figure already sleeping in his bed. He could hear Aiba’s steady breathing through the near pitch darkness in the room and smiled to himself. Sho toed off his shoes and shoved them to the side as he untucked his shirt. He was so used to undressing and putting away his suits in the dark and tonight was no different.

As he wrestled with undoing the knot of his tie, his eyes began to become better adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the slight figure of Aiba curled up around what looked to be a plushie. _A plushie?_ Sho questioned to himself. He thought Aiba had outgrown those long ago and frowned as he squinted in the direction of the bed. _Isn’t that too large to be a plushie?_

It looked to be about as tall as Aiba, maybe a bit shorter and just as wide. Sho continued to stare from across the room for a few more moments when he thought he saw the object of his scrutiny shift on its own. _It moved! It can’t be…is that…a person?_

Sho’s mind whirled at the thought, unable to comprehend what was happening. As if sensing the turmoil Sho was currently indulging in, Aiba clutched tighter at “the person” and murmured an “I love you” in his sleep.

With those words, Sho snapped. “Aiba, what the hell is going on?!” He bellowed into the silence of the room.

Sho could see Aiba shoot out of bed onto his feet in panic at Sho’s voice. “What? What’s happening?!”

“I should be asking you that!”

He could see Aiba trying to find him in the darkness. “Eh? Sho-chan? I thought you weren’t coming home tonight."

_Wrong thing to say_. Sho scoffed. “My trip got postponed, but that’s not the point. Why are you sleeping with someone else?” Aiba suddenly became silent, but Sho could tell he was pondering the question.

Annoyed by Aiba’s slowness to respond, Sho turned his anger to the figure still in his bed. “And you! How dare you touch my Aiba!”

Before Aiba could protest, Sho pounced on the bed, his shirt half open and tie still hanging from his neck. He pulled his fist back and punched the figure dead in the face. However, the second his fist made contact with fabric instead of flesh, he stopped mid-punch. “What the hell?” He murmured to himself and began feeling in the dark the figure beneath him.

It had hair, but no facial features. It was wearing pajamas, but was super light weight. “Eh?”

Aiba began giggling somewhere to his right and turned on the light. “Sho-chan…I….” He burst out laughing. “You’re right. I have been sleeping with someone else.” More giggles. “Meet Sakurai Sho Version 1.0!”

Sho stared incredulously at the “person” he was currently straddling. He couldn’t believe it. Aiba had made a life-size plushie of Sho. Although it had no real distinctive features, the doll had Sho’s “Step and Go” hairstyle (which showed how long Aiba must’ve had it) and was wearing Sho’s old pajama set from D no Arashi’s “meaningless specials.” The arms were somewhat bulked up to resemble his own, but the whole figure was really just squishable, like a pillow.

He turned his head to look at his giggly boyfriend who was now wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “Aiba,” Sho growled. “What is this?”

Aiba stopped laughing and shrugged. “It’s you.”

Sho stepped off the bed and stood in front of Aiba, hands on his hips. “I can see that, but why?”

The humor left Aiba’s face completely to be replaced with a thoughtful, almost melancholy, expression. “Well, it all started when you began doing News Zero and you had to begin working later and later into the night. At first, I was fine sleeping on my own without you there because you would always come home at some time and sleep with me. Then you just got gradually busier and busier. I couldn’t sleep at night. I confided in Oh-chan about my sleep troubles and he gave me this one day.”

Aiba shrugged and reached for the Sho doll. “I don’t know why, but it makes me feel better whenever I’m lonely.” Aiba hugged it. “I’m sorry for hiding it from you.” 

Sho felt a pang of guilt as he listened to Aiba’s story. He knew he was much busier than the other man and that he would sometimes not be home for days at a time. Sho really couldn’t blame Aiba for feeling lonely, but he still felt like a jerk for making him have to resort to this.

He took the doll from Aiba and set it on the bed. Taking both of Aiba’s hands in his, Sho pulled the younger man in for a small kiss. “You should have just told me,” he chided, looking Aiba in the eyes. “I don’t ever want you to feel like I’ve abandoned you or feel so lonely you need a stuffed ‘me’ to comfort you. I want to be the one to comfort you when you feel down. Even when it’s me who made you feel that way.”

“I just didn’t want to burden you. I understand how busy it gets.” Aiba gave him a small smile. “But okay…I’ll give up Sho 1.0.”

Sho laughed and sat on the bed with Aiba in his lap and examined the doll. “So Ohno made this for you huh? It has great hair, I’ll admit that.” 

Aiba smiled and put his arms around Sho’s neck. “Want to know the best part? Nino added a feature to it that Oh-chan forgot.”

Sho’s smile faltered. “Nino did?” Thoughts of holes in weird places and maybe a realistic mold of something else came to Sho’s mind and his grip slightly tightened on Aiba’s waist, bracing himself for whatever it could possibly be. “What is it?”

Aiba pressed the doll’s right hand and out came “maximum umai” in his voice. Sho’s eyebrow twitched. Aiba pressed it again and the sound of Sho’s embarrassed laughter came from the doll. “See isn’t that adorable?! It has 5 different sayings!” Aiba laughed and kissed Sho on the cheek. “I guess I’ll give this doll back to Oh-chan or maybe I’ll give it to Nino.”

Sho could just imagine what those two would do with it and cringed. “How about you let me take it? I’ll find it a nice home, okay?” _In the garbage_ , Sho silently added to himself.

Aiba merely nodded as he started to play with the half undone tie around Sho’s neck. “Hm…. It was hot how you attacked that doll, Sho-chan. The way you got all angry was exciting.”

Sho’s breath hitched when Aiba’s hands found their way underneath his shirt. “Oh really,” he murmured just before their lips met in a teasing kiss.

Aiba merely nodded as he gently pushed Sho down on the bed. He tossed the doll to the floor to make room for himself. “I get to sleep with the original Sakurai Sho tonight!”

END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originallly posted on my livejournal (all4cyanide) on November 16, 2009. I just wanted to share my fics with another audience to archive it on another site just in case. :)


End file.
